<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal Me by welpslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452720">Heal Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin'>welpslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Fall Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pays Draco a <strike>surprise</strike> emergency visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Fall Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heal Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt for this drabble was actually 🏩  but I mistook it for a hospital haha.</p><p>This will be the last drabble for this series! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. I had a lot of fun. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco freezes in his steps when he sees who the emergency patient is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would hardly be the first time he’d seen Potter after Hogwarts, due to their professional entanglements, what with him being a Healer and Potter an Auror, though this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first time the latter is here with a deep gash across his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco makes quick work of his gloves before waving a rudimental stasis charm to stabilize the wound. “Breathe for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Potter, that is indeed my name, seeing that I was brought up with it since I was born. Did I ask you to speak? Merlin, even as you are literally on the brink of passing out, you manage to drive me spare.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>